From DE 10 2010 013 842 A1 a body structure for a motor vehicle is known, in which a model-specific spring strut mounting module is combined with body structure elements that are identical across models. The modification of the spring strut mounting module makes possible realizing wheel controls and chassis characteristics which differ from model to model. With the different spring strut mounting modules, different axle lengths would also be realizable in principle. Different body widths that are suitable for the axle length however cannot be realized with the known structure.
At least one object is to create a motor vehicle front part that makes possible realizing motor vehicles with different body widths with a low number of model-specific components. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.